The Return of the Phantom
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: After the sucess of the 1925 Lon Chaney film, The Phantom of the Opera, Universal Studios wanted to do a seuqel with syncronized sound, which was to be released in 1928. That never happened. This is just a Phan-made version, a lover of the 1925 classic...CANCELED
1. Introduction

**Dear Phans,**

**This introduction is targeted towards Phans have only had knowledge of the famous musical, and no other versions of the story. In 1925, Universal released its "super jewel" ( or big budget production) of "The Phantom of Opera". The film starred Lon Chaney, Mary Philbin, Norman Kerry, and a cast of thousands. In the medium of film, it is the most famous version of Phantom. Lon Chaney's make-up as the Phantom is the closest to the original deformity described in Gaston Leroux's novel.(if you don't know who Leroux is, then what the hell is wrong with you?). Anyway, this version has been my favorite version of the story(on film), and is my favorite silent film to date. Also, many Phans consider this version to be one of the most faithful adaptations to the original Leroux novel. However, there are significant changes. For one, the Persian in the film is not the Persian! Its sad isn't it? He is my favorite character in the novel(right behind Erik) and he is barely the character he was in the novel? Argh! He also did not know Erik in his past. Adding to that, the film does not speak of Persia, rather that he was an escapee from Devil's Island. Also, the biggest change of all, the ending. Now we all know that Christine was to redeem Erik with her kiss, and he was to release her and Raoul, correct? Not in the 1925 film! However, they did shoot that scene. The only thing was the time period the film was released in. Erik was considered to be a villain, and villains were not allowed to redeem himself or anything. **

**He instead notices the mob is coming, and takes Christine away. He also steals Raoul's carriage, and is about to run off with Christine, but she jumps out, the carriage falls over, and Erik is forced to run. He then is on the edge of the Seine River, and the mob has his cornered on both sides. But wait! He has taken something out of his coat pocket! He claims to have a bomb within his fist! The people are scared stiff. Then, just to tease them, he opens his hand to reveal, nothing! The mob throws him into the river, and the final shots show bubbles in the Seine...  
**

**So the final ending in my opinion is kind of opened ended, especially since that there were rumors about making a sequel, known as "The Return of the Phantom". I cannot say whether these rumors are true or not, but it still interests me very much. I have decided to write what I thought could have happened in this sequel. Hopefully, you will all enjoy this. If not, I hope I gave Phantom Phans, who are unaware of the 1925 some interesting POTO facts...**

**Your Obedient Friend,**

**PittsBurghFuzz**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Risen From the Seine

By: PittsBurghFuzz

**Remember, folks, I am using certain character descriptions from the 1925 film, not the musical...**

The mob walked away from the Seine River, and went off to a bar in Paris, drinking to the fact that the Phantom was dead. Simon Buquet was especially drunk. His brother Joesph was on the slimmer side, but Simon was huge both in weight and height. Simon had a black beard, and a matching mustache. Florine, a short man with a very pale face in comparison to Simon's red face, was worried about how much the large man was drinking.

"Simon," Florine's weak voice said, "I think you are having a little too much to drink."

Simon got off of his seat and faced the poor short man.

"Now listen here you piece of shit," Simon roared, "I am perfectly sober, I swear to drunk I'm not God."

Florine rolled his eyes and walked away. "I give up."

Outside the merriment of the bar, Christine was at Raoul's estate, cuddling with her lover.

"We are finally away from him Christine. Soon we will go to England and forget that this ever happened." Raoul told Christine.

"Oh Raoul, if I only could forget." Christine told Raoul.

"You will forget Christine. And as long as we are together, nothing shall ever happen to you." Raoul reassured her.

"I believe you Raoul." Christine said smiling. She and Raoul shared a small kiss.

The managers resigned from their post, and two new managers bought the opera. The old managers were glad, and six months of this hell was enough for them. Carlotta was reinstated as the Prima Donna. The new management wanted Daae, but Raoul wouldn't allow it. So they settled for Carlotta, which allowed for some insurance at the box office.

As for Ledoux, he retired after the Phantom fiasco, for the experience changed him deeply. He moved into a modest house outside of Paris.

In the dark depths of the Seine, the water was still and cold, like death. Suddenly, rising from its surface, came a skeletal hand, latching onto the stone edge of the land. Another hand appeared, and his head came from the water. It was grinning! Erik had lived though the Seine and her cold waters. Erik's cloak was very wet.

"Damn it!" Erik said. "Theses were new too!" Erik rolled his eyes and walked on the land. He had a spare mask to place on his face. The mask looked like a porcelain doll's face, with rosy cheeks and funny looking eyes.

"And I don't even have my hat! This is just terrible! Whatever, I'm just going to sneak through the cops guarding the opera, and get some of my funds, and get the hell out of this place. If I am lucky enough, I could sneak onto a ship heading towards England, or I could intercept her! Yes Christine, I will have you again, I swear! Raoul's head will be mounted on my wall, and I will be laughing with pride every time I look at his stupid face!" Erik laughed.

Guarding the Paris Opera, were two numb skulls who were the only one available from the police station to guard the entrance.

"Say Pierre," the short fat one said, "why are we guarding this place?"

"Well Louis," the tall thin one said, "this may be our chance for promotion!"

"Promotion! Really!"

"Yes Pierre, a promotion!"

Behind Louis, was Erik's skeletal hand, touching his shoulder. Louis turned around and screamed like a little girl.

"Wh-who are you?" Louis asked.

Erik revealed his death's head. "I am Death! You are going to die, unless you and your friend get the hell out of here!"

"Um, um, Pierre?" Louis said, trembling while looking at Erik grinning.

"What is it?" Pierre asked.

"We gotta go!" Louis gulped.

"Why?"

"We are gonna die if we don't. Believe me, it will be in our best interest."

"We don't take bribes Louis, remember? We're honest now."

Erik's grin became more sinister, and Louis then screamed, "PIERRE!"

"What?" Pierre finally turned around and gasped.

"Hello." Erik said calmly.

"Oh, so that's what you..." Pierre said.

Louis nodded.

"Now its your choice, hell, or let me pass!" Erik said grinning.

"Well, thanks Death, and we hope not to see you in the future!" Louis ran away, and Pierre soon followed.

Erik shook his head. "Idiots, this is too funny to be true. Now, onto my mission."

Erik entered a secret passage way which would lead him to his gondola.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Lair

By: PittsBurghFuzz

**Erik POV**

**I entered the Paris Opera with great ease, but I can't say I did it alone. I had the assistance of two simpleminded fools guarding the building allow me access. I went inside the old Prima Donna's room, and found my mirror was open.**

"**No doubt the police inspector's work." I said to myself.**

**I went through the pathway, with great ease. It would have been much harder for Ledoux and the stupid fop Raoul, for they were not really used to my torture chambers. I noticed that my black stallion was missing. No doubt the angry mob took him away. I had to walk down the stone stairs and pathways, but I needed some exercise, so it was good for me. I finally reached the dock area, noticing that my lake was nearly drained, to the point where the water level was good enough to walk through. I saw my beautiful gondola, floating on the shallow water, along with an article of clothing, belonging to Philippe de Chagny, the brother of Raoul, who I recently killed. I walked through my now pathetic lake, looking at the old stone structures beneath my opera house. I finally arrived at the entrance to my domain. I climbed the short stairs, and opened my steel door. The door was nearly invincible, but the police inspector opened it for the mob. When I finally entered my lair, I gave a sigh of relief. The only damage done was that my curtains were ruined. I entered the wedding suite, and saw that everything, including the dress Christine was to wear for our marriage, intact. I smelled the sheets of the bed, and it still carried the scent of Christine. I was also thankful that my organ survived the raid. I read the title of the score that was resting upon the organ:**

"**_Don Juan Triumphant._" I gave a small grin, and sat down at my organ. I looked to my left and saw my Red Death costume, which brought back memories old.**

**The Bal Masque**

**I descended the grand staircase, like an invader to an enemy country, and all stared at my costume with fear. The simpleminded Florine dared to touch me. I thew him to the ground and uttered the words:**

"**Beneath your dancing feet are the tombs of tortured men, thus does the Red Death rebuke your merriment!"**

**I shook my head, and went back to my music, my only companion, my only true friend. Only though music, was I able to relieve myself, express my true emotion, feelings that no mortal words could ever describe. I knew where the young vicomte lived, and I desired to kill him on the spot. However, what about Christine? She would be petrified to see me! I knew I could not take Christine from Raoul that easily. Christine would try to kill herself! We wouldn't want that to happen, would we? Besides, I want to explore England a little, it would be a nice trip, a nice little outing for me. I haven't been anywhere outside of Paris in the last few years, so why not? It would be a splendid outing! First off, I need to conceal myself. I needed to obtain another identity. I did not want to come off as myself immediately, so I would need to disguise myself. I then remembered an old friend from years ago. His name was Francis. He helped work on the Garnier with me, but made passports and such. I helped his children get a decent education, and Francis offered me a favor. He was also one of the few people who did not shudder in fear of my abhorrent face. **

**I was outside of the building for which Francis resided in, and knocked. It took about a minute, but he finally came down. Francis aged quite a but, but was still recognizable. **

"**Hello? Who is it?" Francis asked.**

"**I need your assistance, old friend." I said.**

"**Who are you?" **

**I took off my mask and then his eyes seemed to light up.**

"**Erik! Get in here you!" he said, slapping my shoulder.**

**I smiled and entered his humble abode. **

"**So, how have you been?" he asked.**

"**I've been doing well, Francis. I need your help."**

"**Yes? What is it?" **

"**I need a fake passport, can you do it?"**

"**Look Erik, you helped me a lot, so my answer as to be yes."**

"**Thanks. What do you think my identity should be?" I asked.**

"**Well, I may have an idea."**

**After a few minutes, he validated and created my passport. The name read:**

**Erique Claudin**

"**Anything else Erik?" the old man asked me.**

"**No, thanks Francis."**

**I left his home and rushed to a certain residence. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Raoul's Residence

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Christine was rocking in her chair, twiddling her thumbs as the night went on. Christine was smiling, and felt unafraid now that Raoul was with her. Raoul would never let her out of his sight. Raoul was sitting in his armchair, staring into the ceiling, whistling.

"Well Christine, we're heading for England tomorrow." Raoul reminded Christine.

"Yes, I know Raoul. That will be great." Christine said smiling.

"I know think it will be swell."

"Will we get married in England Raoul?" Christine asked, almost childlike.

"Yes Christine, we will get married in England, and when we do, I will take you on the longest honeymoon ever."

"Oh Raoul, it will be so romantic!"

"Yes, yes it will."

Christine yawned. "I think I'm going to bed, night Raoul."

Christine kissed Raoul on the forehead, and left the room.

"Goodnight, Christine." Raoul said to Christine once she left the room.

After Christine closed the door, Raoul rested back again. He and Christine needed to get out of Paris. Far from the knowledge on who Raoul de Chagny was, and who he was marrying. Christine was an understudy before the Phantom fiasco, and Raoul was an aristocrat. Imagine the scandal that formulated after these events! It was total madness! Maybe Raoul should have cut his losses and abandoned Christine to find some other damsel to rescue. Raoul was thinking of the first time he heard the Phantom's voice. He was so jealous! Imagine, all of Raoul's wealth, youth and good looks, beaten by a voice whole belonged to a man thirty years his senior! Suddenly, Raoul heard something. It was laughter! Actually, it was more like snickering. This disturbed Raoul. Then, Raoul saw a pair of blazing eyes in the window. A bolt of lightning flashed and the image of Erik, grinning appeared! It disappeared as quickly as it came, but the image was still shocking.

Raoul sighed in relief that the frightening image was gone. However, he realized something.

"Could that deformed freak still roam this earth?" Raoul said to himself.

All that Raoul knew was that he could not wait for the departure to England the next day. Raoul fell asleep on the chair.

Christine was sleeping, like a little girl who had a long day. Her window opened slightly, and Erik entered the room, masked. Erik slowly moved towards Christine and looked at her body. As Christine slept, Erik gently whispered into her ear, "Goodnight Christine, see you tomorrow."


End file.
